DC Comics Shared Universe Films
The DC Comics Shared Universe Films (otherwise known as The DC Cinematic Universe) is a film universe based on DC Comics. It began in 2015 with the release of Batman and will be followed by Aquaman in 2016. They will be followed by a release of several other films. Films (Phase One) Batman (2015) Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne struggled as a kid after the mysterious death of his parents. He gets a military suit and fights crime as Batman. However when more than just criminals pop up he must get special weapons to use against these so called "supervillains". In April 2013, DC hired Zach Snyder to direct Batman, with Ben Affleck & Geoff Johns writing script. Snyder had them both write different scripts and consolidated both into one script. Affleck was also cast in the title role in September 2013, after working out to convince the filmmakers he was right for the part. Principal photography began on March 12, 2014, with the first few weeks spent on Wayne's coping after his parents' deaths, which was filmed in Portland, Oregon as Gotham. Production also occurred on the former Hughes Company soundstages in Playa Vista, Los Angeles, California, with additional filming at Louvre, Paris, France and in Las Vegas, Nevada. Iron Man premiered at the Greater Union theater in George Street, Sydney, on April 14, 2015, and was released internationally on April 30, and in North America on May 2. The film ended with a post-credits scene, featuring Phil Morris as Martian Manhunter who approaches Wayne regarding the "Watchtower". Snyder said that he included the scene as "a little tip of the hat for the fans ... a way to sort of tee up The Justice League." Morris was only on set for a day, with a skeletal crew to avoid the news of his cameo leaking. Superman's symbol was also visible in the background of a scene; it had initially been inserted by an ILM artist as a joke, but Snyder decided to leave it in the film. Aquaman (2016) After his father ends up lost at sea while searching for The Lost City of Atlantis, Arthur Curry goes looking for him. While searching he discovers he has the ability to swim faster and to breath underwater. He discovers Atlantis to be where his father is and is secretly being tracked down by the government. In January 2014, DC reclaimed the film rights for the Superman character for films from Warner Bros. after Warner Bros. failed to meet a deadline to develop a TV series to director Greg Beeman's 2003 pilot Aquman. Warner Bros. retained distribution rights for future Aquaman films or TV series'. Instead of moving forward with a TV series, DC hired James Wan to direct Aquaman, a film reboot. Wan initially turned down the job out of respect for Beeman, but later reconsidered and signed on. The script was written by Kurt Johnstad, who drafted a treatment for the 2006 pilot. In April 2014, Jason Momoa entered negotiations to portray Arthur Curry and rewrite Johnstad's script, although Johnstad received sole credit for the screenplay. Production began on July 9, 2015 and filming primarily took place in Costa Rica, with additional filming in New York City and Rio de Janeiro. The film premiered at the Gibson Amphitheatre on June 8, 2016, and was released on June 13. Affleck briefly reprised his role from Batman as Bruce Wayne in a cameo appearance at the end of the film. Affleck said that the filmmakers "were just cross-pollinating our superheroes. It happens to be a scene where I basically approach Brad Pitts's character General Tilt, and we may be considering going into some sort of limited partnership together. The great thing is he—and I don't want to give too much away—but he's in disrepair at the time I find him. It was really fun seeing him play this really powerful character who's half in the bag." In addition, The Fortress of Solitude is briefly seen in The Artic Circle in a cave in an alternate opening of the film, included in the DVD release Batman 2 (2017) After Bruce Wayne reveals himself to be Batman, the US Government demands he hand over his technology. Meanwhile, a rival industrialist and a Russian actor conspire to use his own technology against him. Immediately following the successful release of Batman in May 2015, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. announced it was developing a sequel, Batman 2. Snyder returned as director and J.C. Chandor was hired to write the screenplay, which would be based on an original story by Snyder and Affleck. In October 2015, Affleck signed a new four-picture deal, that retroactively included the first film, to reprise his role and Jeremy Irons was hired to reprise his role as Alfred Pennyworth. Morris signed on to reprise his role as Martian Manhunter from the Batman post-credits sequence in up to nine films, and Gal Gadot was cast as Wonder Woman, as part of a multi-film commitment. Principal photography began April 6, 2016, in Portland, Oregon. The majority of filming took place at Raleigh Studios in Manhattan Beach, California. Other locations included Las Vegas, Nevada and the Apostolic Faith Campgrounds, Portland, Oregon. Batman 2 premiered at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, California on April 26, 2017, and was released internationally between April 28 and May 7 before releasing in North America on May 7. The filmmakers continued to reference other Marvel films by again including Superman's symbol. Snyder explained, "We introduced Superman's family crest briefly in one shot in the last film. So now it really was in his room, so we had figure out how to deal with the reality that the symbol was in the Batcave." A scene toward the end of Batman 2 in The Watchtower contains several Easter eggs, ranging from footage from Aquaman displayed on a monitor to pointers on a map indicating several locales related to other DC films, including one pointing toward a region of The Atlantic Ocean in reference to Atlantis. The film's post-credits scene showed the discovery of a Green Lantern Corps' lantern in a crater. Green Lantern (2018) When former pilot Hal Jordan finds a mysterious glowing green lantern he discovers a sacred "oath" that gives him the power a green ring belonging to the Green Lantern Corps. Mark Protosevich was hired to develop a script for Green Lantern in April 2013, after the rights were acquired from Warner Bros.. In August 2014 DC hired Guy Ritchie to direct the film, however he exited the project in May 2015. In September 2015, Vincenzo Natali entered into negotiations to replace Vaughn. In May 2016, Taron Egerton was in negotiations to portray the titular character, and Jake Johnson was set to play his archenemy, Sinestro. Both actors were contracted to star in several films. Production began on January 11, 2017 in Los Angeles, California, before moving to Galisteo, New Mexico in March. Green Lantern had its world premiere on April 17, 2018 at the Event Cinemas theatre in George Street, Sydney and a U.S. premiere on May 2 at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, California. The film was released internationally from April 21 to 30, and on May 6 in North America. James Frain, who appeared in Batman and Batman 2 as Martian Manhunter's assistant Sam Hunter, reprised the role in Green Lantern. About his role in Green Lantern he stated, "Sam Hunter was one of the guys who wasn't really in the comic books, and he had a very kind of small role in Batman. And I was just very lucky that they chose to expand that character and chose to put him more into the universe of it." After signing on to appear as Flash in The Justice League, Ezra Miller made a cameo appearance as the character during a scene in Green Lantern. Natali said that they "were always going to have a guy in a basket above the action where Hal breaks in the Watchtower", and that he was thrilled when the producers told him they wanted to use Miller's Flash for that role. The film ends with a post-credits scene featuring Sinestro, watching as Carl Ferris and Martian Manhunter discuss the Blue Lantern Battery. The scene was directed by Zach Snyder, who directed The Justice League. Andy Serkis, who played Ferris, said the scene was not included when he first read the screenplay for Green Lantern, and that he was sent pages for the scene after agreeing to appear in The Justice League. Superman: Origins of Krypton (2018) 33 years ago, the planet Krypton was blow up but Lara Lor-Van and Jor-El's child, Kal-El is sent to Earth to save it from it's own destruction. While taking place in both 2018 and 1985 it tells the story of Kal-El and his destiny and what happened on Krypton before it's destruction. In April 2013, DC hired David S. Goyer to write the script for a Superman film. Zach Snyder signed on to direct in November 2015. In March 2017, Henry Cavill was cast as Superman and Michael Shannon was cast as Zod. Production began on June 28, 2017 in the United States, with locations in Portland, Oregon, Las Vegas, Nevada, Miami, Florida and Manhattan, New York. The film premiered on July 19, 2018, at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, California, and was released in North America on July 22, and in international markets starting July 27. The Blue Lantern Battery from the Green Lantern post-credits scene appears as a macguffin in Superman: Origins of Krypton. In the film, Kevin Smith portrays Saint Walker, an ally of Jor-El, who are also supported by Martian Manhunter. The final scene of the film includes a brief appearance by Morris' Martian Manhunter followed by a teaser trailer for The Justice League after the credits. The Justice League (2019) Martian Manhunter, the only Martian left, gathers the superheroes Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and the Flash to fight Green Lantern's archenemy Sinestro, who plots to subjugate the Earth. Kurt Johnstad, who wrote Aquaman, was hired to write a script for The Justice League in June 2014. In April 2017, Zach Snyder closed a deal to direct the film, and to rework Johnstad's script. DC announced that Jason Momoa would be reprising the role of Arthur Curry / Aquaman, and in July 2017, Affleck, Cavill, Egerton, Gadot, Miller, Johnson and Morris were announced to be reprising their respective roles from previous films. Principal photography began in April 2018 in Manhattan, New York, before moving to Las Vegas, Nevada in August, and Portland, Oregon in September. The premiere was held on April 11, 2019 at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, California, and the film was released in North America on May 4. Amy Adams, who portrayed Lois Lane in Superman: Origins of Krypton, was included in the film at Cavill's insistence. Prior to this, Snyder had not intended the film to include supporting characters from the heroes' individual films, commenting, "You need to separate the characters from their support systems in order to create the isolation you need for a team." Zach Snyder said that DC discussed incorporating the LexCorp Tower from the Superman: Origins of Krypton into the climax of The Justice League, but Snyder also said that "the deal was never close to happening." The supervillain Darkseid appears in a mid-credits scene, voiced by Taye Diggs. Films (Phase Two) Batman 3 (2020) Bruce Wayne faces a powerful enemy, The Penguin, who attacks and destroys his mansion. Left to his own devices and battling posttraumatic stress disorder, Wayne struggles to get to the bottom of a series of mysterious explosions. In late 2017, DC and Warner Bros. announced that they were developing a third Batman film. In February 2018, DC hired Snyder to direct Batman 3 following directing Batman, Batman 2 and other DC films. Snyder co-wrote the film's script with Quentin Tarantino. Affleck, Jones, and Ford reprised their roles from Batman 2, while Eddie Murphy and Katie McGrath joined the cast as The Penguin and Vicki Vale, respectively. Filming began in May 2019, in Portland, Oregon. Additional filming took place in South Korea, Japan, and Las Vegas, Nevada. Batman 3 premiered at Le Grand Rex in Paris, France on April 14, 2020 and at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, California on April 24. The film released internationally on April 25 and in the U.S. on May 3. The film is set six months after the events that occurred in The Justice League. In the film Bruce Wayne experiences PTSD-like symptoms following the Battle of Gotham in The Justice League. Snyder explained, "that's an anxiety response to feeling inferior to The Justice League, but also to being humbled by sights he cannot possibly begin to understand or reconcile with the realities he's used to... There's a line in the movie about 'ever since that big guy with the ring fell out of the sky, the rules have changed'. That's what we're dealing with here." Arthur Curry appears in a post-credits scene, with Momoa reprising the role. About the scene, Moama said "They were about to wrap the movie and I saw Ben Affleck at the Academy Awards... and he said, 'What do you think about coming and doing a day?' I said, 'Are you kidding me? Bang, lets do it!' We sort of spitballed that scene, then I came in and we shot for a couple of hours and laughed. Green Lantern: In Blackest Night (2020) Hal reunites with Carol Ferris as a series of portals, linking planets at random, begin to appear. He discovers that Parallax and his army of Yellow Lanterns intend to destroy the universe utilizing a powerful artifact. Green Lantern must join forces with his now-imprisoned archenemy Sinestro to stop them. A sequel to Green Lantern was first announced in June 2018, with Egerton reprising his role as Green Lantern. Johnson confirmed he would return as Sinestro in September, and Vincenzo Natali signed on to direct the film in December. The film's title was announced as Green Lantern: In Blackest Night in July 2019 at the San Diego Comic-Con International, and Ed Skrein was cast as Parallax a month later. Production started in September 2019 in Bourne Wood, Surrey, with additional filming taking place in Ireland and France. The film premiered at the Odeon Leicester Square in London on October 22, 2020. It was internationally released on October 30, 2020 and on November 8, 2020 in North America. The film is set one year after the events of The Justice League. Cavill briefly makes a cameo appearance in the film as Superman when Sinestro shapeshifts into him while mocking Green Lantern. Johnson wore the Superman costume while standing in for Cavill, before Cavill came to shoot the scene. Johnson said, "I did an impression of Sinestro in the Superman costume, and then they showed Henry Cavill my performance on tape. It's him doing an impression of me doing an impression of him. And it's brilliant." David Ayer, the director of Suicide Squad, directed the mid-credits scene which featured Desaad, played by Neil Patrick Harris. Asked about shooting the scene, Ayer said, "I got the script that morning, and I did it in two hours at the end of a day of second unit shooting Suicide Squad. Superman: Doomsday (2021) Clark Kent, now working at the Watchtower, teams up with Diana Prince / Wonder Woman and Billy Batson / Shazam to expose a deep conspiracy which involves a mysterious Kryptonian robot known only as Doomsday. A sequel to 2018's Superman: Origins of Krypton was announced in April 2019. Steven Spielberg was hired to direct in June, and in July it was officially titled Superman: Doomsday. Cavill and Morris were set to reprise their respective roles as Superman and Martian Manhunter, and Gadot would again play Wonder Woman. Michael Shannon, who portrayed Zod in Superman: Origins of Krypton, returned as Doomsday's voice. Production started in April 2020 in Manhattan Beach, California, and filming also took place in Manhattan, New York City and Las Vegas, Nevada. The film premiered in Los Angeles on March 13, 2021. Superman: Doomsday was released internationally on March 26 and in North America on April 4. The film is set two years after the events of The Justice League. Carter Hol, the alter-ego of the DC superhero Hawkman, is mentioned by name in the film by the character Steve Trevor. A remodeled Wayne Enterprises from The Justice League, now known as Justice Enterprises, also makes an appearance in the film. Zach Snyder directed a post-credits scene featuring Brainiac (Dee Bradley Baker), Bizzaro (Cavill), Green Arrow (Brenton Thwaites), and Black Canary (Elle Fanning), who appear in Justice League: War. The revelation in the film that the Watchtower had been infiltrated by Brainiac informed the final six episodes of the first season of Watchtower a television series set in the DC Comic Shared Universe Films. Suicide Squad (2021) Amanda Waller gathers a group of the most dangerous people on earth, including: Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Captain Bommerang, Killer Croc, Slipknot, Katana, The Enchantress, El Diablo and Rick Flag to send on suicide missions to stop the crazed and escaped, Joker. David Ayer began writing a screenplay in 2016. DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. announced it was developing a Suicide Squad film in July 2019. The film is directed by Ayer, based on his screenplay. In February 2020, Will Smith was cast in the lead role, as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot. The film was shot at Shepperton Studios, in Portland, Oregon and in London, England from July to October 2020, and post-production work was completed on July 7, 2021. The film premiered on July 21, 2021 in Hollywood. Suicide Squad was released in the United Kingdom on July 31, 2021, and in North America on August 1. Taye Diggs provides the voice and performance capture for Darkseid, the supervillain who appeared in The Justice League mid-credits scene. Ayer noted that the film would be connected to Justice League: Apokolips. Several other objects of significance appear in Desaad's museum, including a Yellow Lantern ring from The Justice League and a Yellow Lantern from Green Lantern: In Darkest Night, among other characters. About their appearances Ayer said, "There's a lot of stuff in the Desaad's Museum. And for me, it was mostly just really fun. As a DC fan, giving the actual fans something that they can freeze frame on their Blu-Ray at home and just kind of pick out everything that's in there. So there are, I mean, seriously all those boxes have something interesting in them, so it's pretty fun." Granny Goodness's race, the New Gods, were first introduced in the Watchtower episode "Constellations". Justice League: War (2022) Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash must work together as the Justice League to defeat Brainiac, a technological enemy bent on restoring Krypton, while encountering the powerful mind controlled heroes Green Arrow and Black Canary, as well as the new robot Cyborg. A sequel to The Justice League was announced by Warner Bros. in May 2019, shortly after the first film's release. In August 2019, Zach Snyder was signed to return as writer and director. In June 2020, Ben Affleck signed a deal to reprise the role of Iron Man for the second and third Justice League films. On July 20, 2020, at San Diego Comic-Con International, Snyder announced that the subtitle of the film would be War. In August 2020, Dee Bradley Baker was announced to reprise his role as Brainiac. Second unit filming began on February 11, 2021 in Sydney, Australia. Principal photography began in March 2021 in Manhattan, New York, and Portland, Oregon with additional footage filmed in London, England and other locations such as Italy, Brazil and Paris, France. Filming was completed on August 6, 2021. Justice League: War had its world premiere in Los Angeles on April 13, 2022, and was released internationally beginning April 22, and on May 1 in North America. The film confirms that Sinestro's Yellow Lantern Battery is very important part of the Film Universe along with the Blue Lantern Battery and the Red and Pink Lantern Batteries, and Diggs reappears as Darkseid in the mid-credits scene wielding a map with six marked locations on it. Plastic Man (2022) Thief Patrick O'Brien must guide his son Josh when he is given his father's ability to stretch his body and limbs far out and change his shape. Josh, however, goes into crime himself and uses his abilities for law-breaking. Patrick must stop his son before he meets his old crime boss. Plastic Man is directed by Tim Burton with a screenplay written by Charlie Hunnam, that includes both Patrick O'Brien and his son Josh. In January 2020, Snyder stated that Plastic Man would be the first film in Phase Three of the DC Comics Shared Universe Films. However, in October 2021, it was revealed that the film would be the last film of Phase Two. Pre-production started in October 2020 and principal photography took place from August to December 2021 in San Francisco, Tokyo, Japan and Phoenix, Arizona. In December 2020, Hunnam was cast as Plastic Man, followed in January 2021 with the casting of Nick Robinson as Josh and the confirmation of Hunnam as O'Brien. However in late April, Hunnam was cut from the film for unknown reasons and Michael Muhney replaced him. Plastic Man had its world premiere in Los Angeles on June 29, 2022, and is scheduled to be released in North America on July 17. The film is set several months after the events of Justice League: War. Josh O'Brien attempts to infiltrate the new Justice League headquarters in Upstate Kansas featured in Justice League: War, and confronts Billy Batson / Shazam, played by Dylan Minnette. Hunnam decided to add Shazam to Plastic Man after watching Superman: Doomsday. Zach Snyder filmed the post-credit scene, which was footage from Superman: Crisis on Infinite Earths, and features Shazam (Minnette), Superman (Henry Cavill) and Superboy (Jack Reynor). Films (Phase Three) Superman: Crisis on Infinite Earths (2023) After the events of Justice League: War, Superman and the New Justice League (consisting of Him, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Robin, Black Canary, Supergirl, Superboy and Cyborg) must battle their way through all 5 earths that are now in a limbo universe, while meeting other DC heroes including the old Justice League. By January 2021, Steven Spielberg had signed on to return to direct a third Superman installment, which they confirmed in March 2021, with Henry Cavill returning as Superman, Snyder returning to produce, and David S. Goyer writing the screenplay. In October 2021, the title was officially announced as Superman: Crisis on Infinite Earths along with the reveal that Affleck would appear in the film as Bruce Wayne / Batman. The film is intended to be adapted from the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" storyline in the comics. The film will be the first film of Phase Three. Filming began in April 2022 in Portland, Oregon and Las Vegas, Nevada. Filming ended in October 2022 in Manhattan, New York and Paris, France and London, England. It was released on May 6, 2023. Superman: Crisis on Infinite Earths will introduce Melissa Benoist as Kara Kent / Supergirl (from the TV series, Supergirl) and Dylan Sprayberry will reprise his role as Connor Kent / Superboy from Plastic Man, who are scheduled to appear in solo films in 2024 and 2025, respectively. Hawkman (2023) When Thanagarian war general Katar Hol is banished to earth when he executes an enemy, despite other order, he meets Shiera Thal and they fall in love. He adopts the identity, Carter Hall and must save the earth from Thanagarian enemies. Shiera reveals herself to also be a Thanagarian spy they team up to stop the villains. In June 2017, David S. Goyer was hired to write the screenplay for a film starring the character Hawkman. In January 2020, Snyder confirmed that Hawkman would be a part of their Phase Three slate of movies. In June 2021, Snyder agreed to direct. In December 2021, Matt Smith was cast in the eponymous role. Pre-production began in June 2021, with filming begining in November 2022 in Manhattan, New York and than in Manhattan Beach, Los Angeles, California. Hawkman was released on November 4, 2023. In a mid-credits scene, Carter proposes to Shiera. In a post-credits scene, The Thanagarians are revealed to be in possession of the Orange Lantern Battery and Larfleeze.